pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Customization
Customization is the ability to personalize the features of the Pocket God World in ways that alter their original form more to your preference. In the iPhone/iPod Touch game, not only can you change the physical characteristics of an island you can also change the type of dances that the Pygmies perform and the physical appearance of the bosses they face (i.e. the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the Ice Monster, and the Barking Spider). As of now, the Facebook version only allows you to customize the Pygmies, and new items can be purchased with Sacrifice Points and Pocket Change. So far, this ability is included the original Pocket God game and Pocket God Facebook. Pocket God Known as Customization Packs, these are groups of packs that allow you to change the features of the islands. Each skin pack cost 99 cents, except for the Fishmas pack, and are as follows. Holiday Skin Pack *The Meteor turns into an Ornament or Ice Ball ]] *The Dodo Bird turns into a Toy Dodo *The Fish turns into a Gummy Fish *The T-Rex Egg turns into a Present *The Outhouse turns into a Ginger Bread Outhouse *The Spear Turns into a Candy Cane Spear *The Volcano turns into Santa's Workshop *The Coconut turns into an Ornament Coconut *Pine Tree turns into a Decorated Pine Tree *The Sand Island Statue turns into a Nut Cracker Statue *The Underwater Octopus Statue turns into an Ice Octopus * Adds Christmas Extras to the Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Mountain Halloween Skin Pack *The Meteor turns into a Skull *The Moon turns into a Man in the Moon *The Sand Island Statue turns into a Bat Statue *The Underwater Octopus Statue turns into a Skull Creature *The T-Rex Egg turns into a Jack-O-Lantern *The Volcano turns into a Volcano of Death *The Dodo Bird turns into a Dead Dodo *The Fish turns into a Skeleton Fish *The Doodler turns into a Skeleton Doodler *Adds Halloween Extras to the Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Island Tyrannosaurus Rex Skin Pack Body *Green Body *Metal *Dragon *Pygmy *Prisoner *Purple Hat *Santa Hat *Top Hat *HeadPhones *Pygmy-style *Viking Hat *Sombrero Tattoo *Skull *Heart *Tribal *Lightning *Racing Number Ice Monster Skin Pack * Default *Bear *Robot *Yeti *Snowman *Japanese Robot *Stone *Pink Bunny Alien World Skin Pack *The Meteor turns into an Interrogator Droid or an Amoeba *The Dodo Bird turns into an Alien Dodo *The Fish turns into a Slug *The T-Rex Egg turns into an Alien Egg *The Outhouse turns into a Transporter Outhouse *The Spear turns into a Light Saber *The Volcano turns into a Flying Saucer *The Sand Island Statue turns into the 2001 Monolith *The Underwater Octopus Statue turns into an Alien Octopus *The Moon turns into a Ringed Planet *The Igloo turns into an Igloo Bot * Adds Alien World Extras for the Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Mountain The Dance Pack Pygmies * Pants on the Ground *All The Single Ladies *The Robot *The Chicken Dance *The Fan Dance *Staying Alive (Backup) The Vampire *Staying Alive (Lead) *Selected Pygmy Dance Zombies *Smooth Criminal *Thriller Retro Gamer Skin Pack * The Meteor turns into a Blue Ball or a Barrel *The Dodo Bird turns into a Koo-Do Bird *The Fish turns into a Centi-Feed *The Doodler turns into a Q-dler *The T-Rex Egg turns into a Poke-Egg *The Coconut turns into a Power Pellet *The Outhouse turns into a Toiletris *The Spear turns into a Legend of the Ooga Sword *The Volcano turns into a Pipe-cano *The Sand Island Statue turns into an Oog Ugg *The Underwater Octopus Statue turns into a Pac-topus *The Moon turns into a Moonvader 1, Moonvader 2, or a Moonvader 3 *The Igloo turns into a Monster 'Gloo * Adds Gamer Extras to the Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Mountain Dance Pack Too Pygmies *Pocket God Update Song *Napoleon Dynamite *Fart Dance *Running Man *River Dance *Ballet *Break Dancing Medieval Skin Pack *The Meteor turns into a Spiked Ball or a Shield *The Dodo Bird into a Dragon Dodo *The Fish turns into a Dragon Fish *The Doodler turns into Sir Doodler *The T-Rex Egg turns into a Jeweled Egg *The Coconut turns into a Gold Coin *The Outhouse turns into an Iron Maiden *The Spear turns into a Knight's Sword *The Volcano turns into a King's Castle *The Sand Island Statue turns into a Knight Statue *The Underwater Octopus Statue turns into a Lion Statue *The Moon turn into a Rune 1, Rune 2, or Rune 3 *Igloo into Castle Igloo * Adds Medieval Extras for the Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Mountain Fishmas Skin Pack *The Pygmies do the Fishmas Dance (with Fishmas carol) *The Sand Island Statue turns into a Fishmas Tree *The Moon turns into a Fishmas Moon Japanese Skin Pack *The Meteor turns into a Sumo or a Wagasa (Parasol) *The Dodo Bird turns into a Japanese Dragon *The Fish turns into Sushi *The Doodler turns into a Karate Doodler *The T-Rex Egg turns into a Sushi Roll *The Coconut turns into a Yen *The Outhouse turns into a Pagoda *The Spear turns into a Katana *The Volcano turns into Mt. Fuji *The Sand Island Statue turns into a Buddha Statue *The Underwater Octopus Statue turns into a Shishi (Lion) Statue *The Moon turns into a Tsuki (Moon) or Ying and Yang *The Igloo turns into a Pagoda * Adds Japanese Extras to the Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Mountain Spider Skin Pack * Default *Dog *Robot *Cute *Dino *Alien *Monkey *Ice *Pygmy Pimp Skin Pack *The Meteor turns into Fly Rims or a Roll-ex Watch *The Dodo Bird turns into D. Magical Dodo Love *The Fish turns into a Stack o' fitties *The Doodler turns into Pimp Daddy Doodler *The T-Rex Egg turns into a Fresh Egg *The Coconut turns into Bling *The Outhouse turns into a Pimped Outhouse *The Spear turns into a Pimp Cane *The Volcano turns into a Money Volcano *The Sand Island Statue turns into a Don Magic Ooga Statue *The Underwater Statue turns into a Pimp Cup Statue *The Moon turns into a Royal Crown or Ben Franklin *The Igloo turns into a Dope Caddie *Adds Pimp Extras to the Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Mountain. Shark Skin Pack *Alien Shark *Demon Shark *Girly Shark *Dino Shark *Hammerhead Shark *Robot Shark *Tiger Shark *Toy Shark *Crystal Laser *Cute Laser *Pimped Out Laser *Retro Laser *Rusty Laser *Wicked Laser Mafia Skin Pack *The Meteor turns into a Money Sack or a Roulette Wheel *The Dodo Bird turns into a Gangster Bird *The Fish turns into a Missing Finger *The Doodler turns into a Scarface Doodler *The T-Rex Egg turns into a Detonator Egg *The Coconut turns into a Casino Chip or a Dice *The Outhouse turns into a Jailhouse *The Spear turns into a Tommy Gun *The Volcano turns into the NY Skyline or a Mafia Hat *The Sand Island Statue turns into a Cement Shoes Statue *The Underwater Statue turns into a Buried Cadillac Statue *The Moon turns into a Pepperoni Pizza or a Pocket God Sign *The Igloo turns into a Casino *Adds Mafia Extras to the Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Mountain Pocket God Facebook The Customization Store, or Clothing Store and Customization, is a feature of Pocket God Facebook allows you to customize the appearance of the Pygmies on Facebook introduced in Facebook Ep. 4: Dressed To Kill. This consists of the new Customization Store, which allows to to change your pygmies' bone, ponytail, hair, torso, and grass skirt. Some features are free, some cost Pocket Change, and others cost Sacrifice Coins. The customizable items are the following: The * means limited time Bone No accessory (Free)thumb|300px|right Small Bone (Free) Big Bone (Free) Butterfly (350 Sacrifice Coins) Pink Butterfly (2400 Sacrifice Coins) Banana (3850 Sacrifice Coins) Halo (14 Pocket Change) Bamboo Stick (4,250 Sacrifice Coins) Clover (9 Pocket Change)* Easter Nest (9 Pocket Change)* Klak's Bone (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Nooby's Bone (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Dooby's Bone (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Booga's Bone (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Star (12 Pocket Change)* Kunai (1,000 Sacrifice Coins) Pirate Knife (850 Sacrifice Coins) Crossed Bones (500 Sacrifice Coins) Wrench (3 Bones) Robot Arm (400 Sacrifice Coins) Saturn Rings (1,500 Sacrifice Coins) UFO (7 Bones) Bull Horns (250 Sacrifice Coins) Pigtail No Hairlock (Free) Female Black Hairlock (Free) Male Black Hairlock (Free) Palm Tree Hairlock (3 Pocket Change) Ringed Hairlock (5 Pocket Change) Red Braid (14 Pocket Change) Black Hook (500 Sacrifice Coins) Feral Red Tail (5,000 Sacrifice Coins) Feral Black Tail (5,000 Sacrifice Coins) Piggy Tail (1,000 Sacrifice Coins) Feral Blue Tail (5,000 Sacrifice Coins) Fluffy Tail (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Female Pink Hairlock (1,875 Sacrifice Coins) Male White Hairlock (3,750 Sacrifice Coins) Red Female Lock (5200 Sacrifice Coins) Blue Male Lock (950 Sacrifice Coins) Easter Corkscrew (9 Pocket Change)* Easter Braid (9 Pocket Change)* Black Hook (500 Sacrifice Coins) Klak's Ponytail (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Nooby's Ponytail (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Dooby's Ponytail (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Booga's Ponytail (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Pirate Dreads (15 Bones) Parrot (650 Sacrifice Coins) Antenna (450 Sacrifice Coins) Alien Eyestalk (18 Bones) Alien Antenna (3,500 Sacrifice Coins) Martian Antennas (5,000 Sacrifice Coins) Cowboy Ponytail (500 Sacrifice Coins) Hair Bald Head (2 Pocket Change) Black Female Hair (Free) Black Male Hair (Free) Curly Yellow Hair (3,000 Sacrifice Coin) Feral Red Hair (5,000 Sacrifice Coins) Feral Black Hair (5,000 Sacrifice Coins) Feral Pink Hair (5,000 Sacrifice Coins) Klak's Hair (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Nooby's Hair (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Dooby's Hair (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Booga's Hair (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Grey Ninja Hair (750 Sacrifice Coins) Blond Ninja Hair (1,200 Sacrifice Coins) Raider Scalp (300 Sacrifice Coins) Metal Hair (11 Bones) Electron Hair (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Male Alien 'Do (2,000 Sacrifice Coins) Female Alien 'Do (2,000 Sacrifice Coins) Alien Hairdo (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Top Bare Torso (Free) Censor Bar (9 Pocket Change) Blue Shell Bra (Free) Dirty Tank Top (4,000 Sacrifice Coins) Pink Shell Bra (1,650 Sacrifice Coins) Bowtie (600 Sacrifice Coins) Vest, model 88 (One Free; 1,985 Sacrifice Coins for another) Green St. Pat Shirt (450 Sacrifice Coins)* Orange Tank Top (450 Sacrifice Coin)* Overalls (18 Pocket Change)* Sushi Bra (18 Pocket Change)* Easter Bra (9 Pocket Change)* Klik's Pendant (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Dooby's Necklace (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Booga's Chest Hair (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Independance Shirt (10 Pocket Change)* Independance Bra (10 Pocket Change)* Awesome Ninja Shirt (2,000 Sacrifice Coins) Female Shinobi Shirt (18 Bones) Male Shinobi Shirt (18 Bones) Female Ninja Shirt (600 Sacrifice Coins) Male Ninja Shirt (600 Sacrifice Coins) Ninja Jacket (1,750 Sacrifice Coins) Wrench Shirt (500 Sacrifice Coins) Raider Strap (500 Sacrifice Coins) Sailor Shirt (500 Sacrifice Coins) Corsair Shirt (5 Bones) Robotop (700 Sacrifice Coins) Robocups (600 Sacrifice Coins) Electron Shirt (3,000 Sacrifice Coins) Alien Female Torso (700 Sacrifice Coins) Female Martian Shirt (3,000 Sacrifice Coins) Male Martian Shirt (3,00 Sacrifice Coins) Blue Shirt (1,500 Sacrifice Coins) Gold Shirt (1,500 Sacrifice Coins) Red Shirt (1,500 Sacrifice Coins) Aductee Shirt (10 Bones) Cowboy Costume (1,500 Sacrifice Coins) Sheriff's Vest (1,500 Sacrifice Coins) Cowboy Vest with Scarf (1,500 Sacrifice Coins) Overalls (9 Bones) Cowboy Vest (1,500 Sacrifice Coins) Ammo Belt (3,000 Sacrifice Coins) Bottom Censor Bar (18 Pocket Change) Yellow Skirt (Free) Green Skirt (Free) Tartan Skirt (4,450 Sacrifice Coins) White Loincloth (Free) Tutu (18 Pocket Change) Green Skirt (17 Pocket Change) Swim Ring (Not safe for swimming) (One Free; 1,450 Sacrifice Coins for another) Easter Blue Shirt (9 Pocket Change)* Klik's Skirt (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Booga's Skirt (2,500 Sacrifice Coins) Independance Skirt (10 Pocket Change)* Wrench Skirt (400 Sacrifice Coins) Sailor Shirt (400 Sacrifice Coins) Pirate Shorts (5 Bones) Roboshorts (250 Sacrifice Coins) Electron Skirt (2,000 Sacrifice Coins) Alien Skirt (1,000 Sacrifice Coins) Martian Skirt (3,500 Sacrifice Coins) Spacesuit Skirt (12 Bones) Ruffled Skirt (16 Bones) Jean Shorts (2,000 Sacrifice Coins) Cloth Skirt (400 Sacrifice Coins) Customize.png|The "Dressed To Kill" episode introduction card showing customization 2_PG_newsletter_25fev2011_news.jpg|PG Facebook newsletter showing the new ability to customize in this episode easterclothes.png|Advertisement showing the limited time clothes added for easter feralclothes.png|Advertisement for the feral clothes Comic Book Week In honor of the Pocket God Comics, Pocket God Facebook had a week in which everyday was dedicated to a certain member of Tribe Ookga Chaka and clothing similar to what that character wore in the comics was sold on the store. Comic book week.JPG|Advertisement for Comic Book Week Booga day.JPG|Booga Day Dooby day.JPG|Dooby Day Nooby Day.JPG|Nooby Day Klikday!.JPG|Klik Day Klak day.JPG|Klak Day Ninja Pirate Robot Pocket God Facebook added Ninja, Pirate, and Robot items to the clothing store once a week for three weeks. Ninja time.JPG Aliens VS Cowboys and Princess Pocket God Facebook added Alien, Cowboy, and Princess items to the clothing store once a week for three weeks. cowboys vs aliens and princess.JPG alien time.JPG Trivia *Some of the pygmy customizations in Facebook go against the laws of Nature. A prominent example is the Inner Tube. *Klik's eyeglasses are not present, possibly because there wasn't a hat button yet. *During Comic Book Week there is no Ooga, possibly because Ooga looks so similar to a normal Pygmy. * Category:Content Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Skin Packs